1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to media content, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, system, and article of manufacture for managing the distribution of digital media content assets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Media content developers/producers such as filmmakers, episodic producers/directors, etc. often create media content assets (e.g., a film/movie, short, episodic, etc.). Such developers desire to distribute the media content assets via as many different distribution outlets/platforms/retailers as possible. For example, a developer may desire to publish/distribute a film via one or more of the following distribution platforms/retailers: AMAZON, COMCAST INFINITY, DISH, FANDOR, GOOGLE PLAY, HOOPLA, HULU, INDEMAND, ITUNES, MICROSOFT, NETFLIX, NOOK, SONY ENTERTINAMENT NETWORK, VUBIQUITY, VULU, etc. However, while the developers may be excellent producers/directors/editors, they often do not have the knowledge base regarding how such a media distribution platform/retailer works, the requirements for content on such a platform/retailer, and/or how to manage the media content on such a platform/retailer. Thus, there is a need for a method and system that manages/assists media content developers/producers with the distribution of their content.